legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gala
Gala is a warrior monk from the Biron Monastery in Legend of Legaia, and the third and final playable character met in the game. At the Biron Monastery, he is either one of or the second-in-command, behind Master Zopu. This grants him the title "Master Teacher", which he is referred to as until he is named. He is extremely dedicated to the ways of Biron. He is one of the two boys essentially raised by Maya, Mei's mother. Because of a childhood tragedy in which his parents were killed by Seru, Gala grew to greatly distrust Seru of all kinds, even going so far as to initially hate Vahn and Noa for their Ra-Seru. Though he initially protests his command to go with Vahn and Noa to West Voz Forest to revive the Genesis Tree, his dedication to Master Zopu's orders is stronger than his personal vendetta, and he agrees. Gala grows to trust Vahn and Noa quickly, after they survive West Voz Forest. He teams up with them, more willingly this time, to go to East Voz Forest. He learns that Songi, his rival, betrayed the monastery and introduced the mist to the people inside. At East Voz Forest, after defeating the Viguro and reviving the Genesis Tree, the Ra-Seru Egg hatches, revealing Ozma to the heroes. Ozma promptly selects Gala, and Gala willingly accepts Ozma. Because he aligned with a Seru, however, he is excommunicated from Biron Monastery and stripped of his title "Master Teacher". Even after being excommunicated, Gala still upholds the ways of Biron at any opportunity. Throughout the game, he seems to be a bit of an opposite to Noa. While she is energetic, impulsive, and optimistic, Gala is more softspoken and realistic about the situation. His element is Thunder, as is shown by his Hyper Arts as well as Ozma, his ultimate spell. History Little is known about Gala's past, aside from the incident in which his parents were killed by Seru. As an orphan, he was taken in by the Biron Monastery. Gala's dream at Uru Mais reveals that he and Songi were once best friends, however their trust was broken over an incident regarding a Biron ritual tournament. Songi, bitter over the fact that Gala was the favorite to win the tournament, borrowed some Jigul grass, telling the woman handing it to him that he intended to use it as headache medicine, though with the risk of numbing his body. After telling her he intended to take it in his room, he leaves and meets up with Gala. Once he sees Gala, he tells him that he had taken Fury Boosts to boost his performance in the fight tomorrow but immediately felt guilty over it, offering Gala the Jigul grass to even things out. During their bout, the effects of the Jigul grass kicked in and Gala's body numbed, allowing him to be easily defeated by Songi. Master Zopu, who was watching, shook his head embarassingly at Gala, who went down much easier than expected, and left. Later, the woman who handed Songi the Jigul grass tells him that she was on to his plan, and reveals that she had told Gala the previous day to not take any of the medicine Songi gave him. However, Gala laughed off her warning, telling her that Songi was his best friend and that he actually trusted him. Instead of feeling apologetic and guilty, Songi is outraged, and swears vengeance on a sleeping Gala for "making a fool out of him". In-Game Gala is the third member added to the party. However, like Vahn and Noa, he is Level 1 when he first joins, regardless of the levels of the other two. This means that Gala is heavily underpowered compared to the two when he first joins, especially as Vahn and Noa are roughly around Level 7 or 8 at the time. Furthermore, he has a measly default two Art Blocks; three by use of Spirit. Throughout the game, barring certain Accessories, Gala's number of Art Blocks is always less than either Vahn's or Noa's. Because of this, and the fact that his Hyper Arts are found later, his use of Super Arts and his Miracle Art are delayed compared to the other two. This is why, despite his higher attacking power, his damage output tends to be lower. However, Gala does seem to have higher vitality and defense by default compared to the other two, and as such, makes a great healer/magic user and tank. Often, a powerful attack that knocks the other two out will probably leave Gala standing. Arts Trivia *Gala is 18 years old. *Despite Gala's normal personality of taking things very seriously, he evidently has a knack for stand-up comedy. *"Gala" is a Portugese slang term for "sperm." gala.jpg|Gala ready for battle! portal.jpg|Gala awaaaaaay! warp.jpg|Noa, Vahn and Gala head through the warp portal! Woosh! beach.jpg|Gala and the gang posing for a picture VahnNoahGalaWallpaper.jpg|Gala, Noa and Vahn attempt to ressurect a Genesis Tree thumb|right|300px|Gala and Songi face off!Videos thumb|300px|right|Gala takes on Che Delilas!